The End is Near
by protector91
Summary: Sequel to Apocalypse Now. Buffy and Dean have escaped the ruined future of 2014 armed with the knowledge that can help protect the present. But with Lucifer's power growing every day and demon Ava working in the shadows, this could be their most dangerous battle yet. But hey. Buffy and her friends have faced and averted six apocalypses already. What's one more?
1. Co-existence

**A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to The End is Near. While I'm primarily working on Universal Crisis, I didn't want it to seem like this sequel would never be posted. Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but it's meant to just get things started. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disaster**

**That's pretty much what the future Buffy Summers was shown is like. A wasteland with many cities on the verge of tearing themselves apart and others just plain dead. Giles, Cordelia, Willow, Faith and many others were all dead. Dawn is now a vampire. What's left of Angel Investigations is under the control of Super Demon Ava. Once a candidate for Lucifer's vessel, but now his most trusted killer. And looking to stab him in the back first chance she can get with aid from The First Evil. **

**Buffy fought alongside fellow demon killer, Dean Winchester, in a battle that brought down the Hellmouth and a significant portion of Lucifer's army, but not without cost. The battle destroyed all of Sunnydale and separated Buffy from Dean when they returned to the present. Neither having enough knowledge of the master plan to stop this threat alone. To make matters worse, Dawn's soul was stolen from her body and used in a deadly ritual that called forth a incredible force of power. A force that now walks the Earth in the possessed body of Jo Harvelle.**

**Oh and there's another Slayer now.**

**"I knew this 'I'm the only one. I'm the only one' thing was just an attention getter." - Xander Harris**

* * *

**Angel Investigations -2009**

If there is any place in the world worse than Sunnydale when it comes to supernatural activities, Los Angeles certainly takes the cake. It was much darker, came with an even bigger body count, and probably would've driven Buffy off the deep end if she hadn't been kicked out of school. Only a select few possess the will to fight back...if there was anything of the sort TO fight that is. But today, Cordelia Chase just sat at the front desk casually reading a magazine; looking up every now and then at the front door though no one came in.

"Any customers?" Angel asks descending the stairs.

"Not since you asked me five minutes ago," Cordelia says putting the magazine down.

"Come on. There has to be something. This is Los Angeles," he says.

"Can't you just accept one day when someone doesn't need our help? Don't get me wrong. I like helping people out as much as the next sidekick, but when evil decides to give you a break, I say take it. Doubt that gypsy curse is going to suddenly stop working if you aren't brooding every second."

"I actually don't know all the conditions surrounding the curse to be honest," Angel confesses.

"That's obvious otherwise you and Buffy..." Cordelia trails off and Angel breaks eye contact with her.

"Angel...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Cordelia doesn't finish. Her attention is caught by a faint shaking sensation. Angel feels it too and notices a glass on the table starting to shake. A high pitched wailing noise fills the entire room.

"What the Hell!?" Cordelia screams falling to the floor and clamping her hands over her ears.

The weapons cabinet shatters apart as do several windows and a few lights. Then a devastating white light engulfs the whole room, which dies out as fast as it came.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Cordelia asks; slightly blinded by the white light.

"Yeah...just fine," Angel responds crawling out from underneath cover. "Wasn't sunlight...it was something else entirely," he groans. Head pounding from the wailing sound.

"Is everyone all right?" Wesley asks stumbling into the main office followed by Gunn.

"We're good...sort of," Cordelia answers. "What was that?"

"Uhhh...," someone moans. The A.I. team directs their heads to the center of the room.

"Oh my God, Fred!" Wesley yells and sprints down to her side.

"Hi Wesley," she groans as he helps her sit up. "Sorry about the mess."

"What are you talking about Fred?" Gunn asks observing the destroyed weapons cabinet. "There's no way you could've done this."

"Done what?" Fred asks. The A.I. team looks up at the stairs to see Fred. Then they look back at the one in front of them.

"Hi," she says innocently.

"...um. Fred...please tell us that you have an identical twin you never told us about," Wesley requests.

"Not that I'm aware of," Fred answers with a confused look at the double sitting in front of her friends.

"Ok I know what this looks like, but I can explain," the other Fred says. Gunn grabs a crossbow from the weapon pile and aims it at her.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain yourself," he threatens.

"Wait! I can't explain myself in thirty seconds!" She exclaims putting her hands up.

"Time's running out," Gunn warns.

"Ok. You see..." she stops mid-sentence and her hair color turns blue.

She springs up and punches Gunn back into the weapon pile and elbows Wesley into the front desk. She blocks two punches from Angel, snaring his wrists, and then body slams him to the floor. She grabs his shirt and then hurls him directly at Wesley. Wesley dives to the side and Angel crashes into the front desk.

"No!" Future Fred shouts and stops attacking; hair color changing back to normal. "Bad Illyria! Bad!" She scolds then her hair color changes back to Illyria's.

"He was aiming an arrow at our head!" She shouts.

"I could've reasoned with him!" Future Fred yells.

"Before or after he impaled you!?"

"I think I know how to get through to my old boyfriend!"

"Boyfrie-what!?" Gunn yells just as loudly. Angel and Wesley both look at Present Fred as if she has the answers.

"Boyfriend? That's just silly...not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with you," she quickly says to Gunn. An arrow suddenly whizzes through the air, but Illyria catches it with perfect ease.

"Who dares?" She seethes snapping the arrow.

"I dare," Cordelia answers; crossbow already reloaded.

"Don't you think we should hear what Sybil here has to say?" Gunn asks.

"You were ready to kill her a few second ago," Cordelia reminds him.

"That was before she kicked our butts," he groans.

"Well in my experience whenever a double is around you should immediately kill it when you have the chance," Cordelia says.

"Wait. I want to hear the other me out," Present Fred comments.

"Thank you," Future Fred sighs.

"Well not exactly you, but the other, other me. Am I possessed and I just have a very strong will or something?"

"Yes your will is strong," Future Fred compliments. "But as for why I'm rooming with a demon, it's a long story."

"No it isn't. You died. I took over your body," Illyria answers.

"There's more to the story than that!"

"We aren't here to recount your death and my return! We're here to save the world!"

"Which we won't be doing anytime soon if we can't agree to peacefully co-exist!"

"SHUT UP!" Cordelia snaps. "Can ONE of you just please explain?"

"Keep it as short as possible Illyria," Future Fred requests.

"Finally," Illyria says taking control again. "My name is Illyria. One of the Old Ones. Yes my essence took over yours," she says pointing to Present Fred. "Your soul was meant to be consumed but some of it remained."

"But not enough to fully take control of my body," Future Fred interrupts. "If it wasn't for that badass blonde, I'd still be a prisoner of my own body..."

"Silence!" Illyria orders.

"Wait. Badass blonde? Buffy?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes. I believe that is what they called her," Illyria responds. "She stabbed me in the stomach and the shock of the near death experience somehow brought what was left of Fred's soul back. But that isn't important."

"It is to me," Future Fred says.

"I told you to be silent. Five years from now the world as you know it lies in ruins. In fact this whole city now resides in Hell."

"What? How? The powers that be...wouldn't they know about this happening?" Cordelia asks, but her group just shrugs.

"That too is a long story. But your true enemy is the Devil himself. Lucifer."

"That guy actually exists?" Gunn asks.

"Yes," Angel confirms. "When I was doing time in Hell, I had the displeasure of being in close enough proximity to see his cage without being vaporized. Not a pretty sight I can tell you that. How is he free?"

"The seals that bound him were broken and a vessel was prepared for him. In my timeline he has found his true vessel and unleashed a devastating virus that has killed millions. A band of demon hunters found a way to weaken him in the future, but someone else has travelled back in time. I was recruited to go after her. What is the current date?"

"January 18th, 2009," Angel answers. "Why?"

"That stupid angel missed the date," Illyria reprimands.

"Excuse me?" Angel asks. Future Fred takes over her body again.

"Oh no. Not you," Future Fred clarifies.

"Angels exist as well and are what sent me and Illyria back from our time. Unfortunately the one we relied on was a tad out of practice so we're a little late to stop what we initially came back for."

"...why?" Present Fred whispers.

"Why what? Oh the angel sending me to the wrong time-"

"Not that. Why did I die? Why couldn't I stay...?"

"Everybody dies," Illyria says. "Some just sooner than others."

"I get rescued from Pylea to not only die, but have my body taken over. Oh that's real fair," Present Fred complains.

"I'm still here," Future Fred reminds.

"Yeah and look how annoying that is. Constantly switching back and forth."

"You get used to it after a while," Future Fred says.

"Sorry...I...I just need some time to myself," and Present Fred runs up the stairs to her room.

"Forgot how emotionally unstable I was back then," Future Fred comments then stares at the semi-disapproving looks of her old friends.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Besides you, Lucifer, and this other person that travelled back in time is there ANYTHING else that we need to worry about?" Cordelia asks.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

Buffy Summers tosses and turns in bed then wakes up altogether. She rubs her face and looks at the clock; midnight. She groans and gets out of bed. Walking past the Scythe resting on her nightstand and to the bathroom. Willow believes there to be some great magic lying within the Scythe, but none of the Scoobies can figure out what the thing is.

_Probably would've helped if I asked future Xander,_ Buffy thinks while washing her face.

She grabs a towel and dries off. When she looks back up, she jumps at her reflection. Her face is covered in mud; almost like in that dream she had after the Initiative incident.

"Buffy," a voice calls to her. Buffy turns around and her eyes meet a face she's never seen before.

She's almost as tall as Buffy with blonde hair, torn clothes, and mud is also smeared over her face.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks.

"You possess something that doesn't belong to you," she says and her faces flashes to that of The First Slayer.

"Sineya..."and Buffy wakes up. She rubs her face to make sure there isn't any mud and sighs.

"Why do these Slayer dreams always have to be so cryptic?" She asks herself.

"I've been wondering the same thing ever since I was activated," Lily says entering Buffy's room and taking a seat on the bed.

"You too huh?" Buffy asks and Lily nods.

"Yep. Any idea what she could mean?" Lily asks.

"I don't know. The Scythe maybe?" Buffy suggests.

"Well even if it didn't belong to us, it's not like The First Slayer can do much damage to us in our dreams," Lily jokes getting a laugh out of Buffy.

* * *

**A Cabin in the Woods**

Sineya kicks open the front door of the deserted cabin and walks inside with a dead deer slung over her shoulder. She tosses it down onto the floor.

_This will do for later_, she thinks.

She picks up a knife off the table top and sharpens an already sharp stake. She looks at the wall and throws the stake at it. The stake goes about halfway through it and Sineya scowls.

She grabs a second stake off the table and throws it even harder, hitting the first stake, splitting it in half, and going completely through the wall. She smiles smugly.

"Excellent."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Good Eyes and Slayer Problems

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Relax. It will be over soon."

"Please! I don't want this!" Sineya screams struggling hard against her chains. Trying in vain to break them as the shadow demon fully materializes in the cave.

"It is for the good of humanity, Slayer," one of the shadow men says as the demon prepares to attack her.

"I'm not the Slayer! My name is Sineya! I don't want to forget! My name is Sineya!"

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!" Buffy screams shooting out of bed; tangled up in her bed sheets and drenched in an intense cold sweat.

"Buffy! ?" Dawn sprints into the room and stops at the sight of Buffy's freaked out look. Tara and Willow nearly trample over Dawn in their rush to get into the room a few seconds later.

"Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?" Willow asks. The Scythe slung over her shoulder.

"It's...the second Slayer dream I've had tonight. Only this was far worse. I could see through her eyes. Sineya's eyes. Feel everything she was going through; like being torn apart from the inside."

"Who?" Tara asks.

"Sineya. The First Slayer," Lily answers.

"Please don't tell me she's upset with us again," Willow sighs.

"I don't know what's up with her. She's appeared to me and Lily twice tonight. First telling us we have something that doesn't belong to us," Buffy starts.

"And now our front row seat to her being made into the Slayer," Lily finishes.

"What could be causing...why are you holding the Scythe?" Buffy asks noticing the weapon in Willow's hands.

"Tara and I have been trying to tap into whatever hidden powers it might have. We've tried twice. Both attempts failed."

"Think the Scythe might have something to do with our Slayer nightmares?" Lily asks.

"Maybe, but what does it have to do with us? In the countless times Giles and I have reviewed Slayer history it never came up...yet I was strangely adept at wielding it in the future. Like it was made for me."

"I felt the same way when I used it on the Hell Hounds that attacked us," Lily reveals.

"Ok I think we can agree on the Scythe being a Slayer artifact," Dawn says.

"Which begs the question of where it is in this time period. If there really is such power lying within it then who knows how much we can get out of two," Buffy says.

"It'll save you the trouble of having to share it as well," Tara chuckles.

"Well if everything's all fine and dandy I'm going back to bed," Dawn yawns stepping out of the room. Tara and Willow follow.

"Tara, Willow, wait," Buffy stops them.

"What is it?" Tara asks.

"Do either of you guys know a spell for locating a person no matter where they are in the world?" Buffy asks.

"That's magic 101 Buffy," Willow chuckles. "Who do you need us to find?"

"The guy I told you about in the future. Dean," Buffy answers.

As the conversation continues Lily exits Buffy's bedroom and enters the kitchen. She rubs her face and pours herself some water. She takes a sip and then sighs.

"You ok?" Dawn asks her.

"Yeah. So much for going to bed huh," Lily says.

"Changed my mind. A lot of the stuff you and Buffy told me about the future are still weighing heavily on me," Dawn explains while grabbing some water as well.

"Imagine being there," Lily says as they clink their glasses together and drink some more. "I know I should be glad to be alive and out of that war zone, which I am, but now...now I feel like such a third wheel among you guys. It's like I don't belong and technically speaking I don't. The soul of my past self is still rotting in Hell. It's not like she'll get resurrected in the future again since we aim to change it."

"You're preaching to the choir on the 'not belonging' thing," Dawn says to Lily. "You just need to give it time and after a while you'll feel apart of the group. At least they liked you right off the bat. There are times when I still feel like people are warming up to me being around. Then again that seems to happen a lot with people that haven't previously shared in the Scoobies' adventures," Dawn laughs.

Lily finishes her water and walks over to the dish washer as Dawn finishes her own.

"Think fast," Dawn quips and throws her glass at Lily. Lily turns to catch it, but fumbles the glass and barely catches it with her other hand.

"Gotta love the Slayer reflexes," Dawn comments.

"Yeah," Lily agrees, but won't stop staring at the glass. "Dawn, can you do something for me?" She requests as she puts the two glasses into the dishwasher.

"Sure. What?" Dawn asks. Lily opens one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out a knife, which she hands to Dawn.

"Throw this at me."

"...you want me to throw a knife a knife at you?"

"Yes. At my head."

"You want me to throw a knife...at your head?"

"I need to check my reflexes or at least my accuracy."

"Well you could always use that," Dawn points out to a bunch of pictures of all of Buffy's previous big bads in the living room (minus Angel).

Dawn hands the knife back to Lily, who shrugs and turns to a picture of The Master. She takes aim at the center of his face and chucks the knife.

"Nice throw," Dawn compliments as it hits its mark.

"Hold on," Lily says and inspects the drawing. It's not much, but the knife is off from the center by a few inches.

"I missed the center," she says.

"Is that a bad thing? You did have two intense Slayer dreams in a row. You'll probably feel better after you actually sleep," Dawn says.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Lily says and pulls the knife out.

* * *

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," Lilah Morgan complains to herself tossing aside her tenth consecutive file.

There were three things she couldn't possibly believe as she began to search yet another one of Wolfram and Hearts file cabinets.

1) That no one at Wolfram and Heart bothered to mention that Lucifer is real.

2) That they sent her down to this maze of archives to find anyway of dealing with Lucifer's power. The Senior Partners have been around for this long and yet they don't know anything about The Devil off the top of their heads? How does that work?

3) That the demon that's always down here...

Lilah's train of thought stops. She starts to look around the room like she is being watched. Yet she's completely alone. A tense feeling runs through her as she stands up; still looking around the archive room.

Her eyes then catch sight of a faint light. It's only present for a second before it dies out. However, that's enough time for Lilah. She jumps at the source of light throwing out a kick. He foot connects with something and she hears the voice of a woman grunting and then hitting the floor.

The woman turns visible and hops up to her feet, taking a fighting stance while Lilah does the same.

"You've got good eyes." The woman says.

"Kind of need those when you spend a lot of your time reading contracts. Who the Hell are you?" Lilah questions.

"Name's Kate Lockely."

"So Ms. Lockely, you have a reason for breaking into this room? Not like you're going to find anything amongst this massive pile of latin gibberish."

"Actually I've stolen from this place on more than one occasion," Kate says.

"Excuse me?"

"Relax. I'm kidding. I wouldn't even know where to start," Kate laughs much to Lilah's relief.

"Pretty much anyone that comes down here is going to get lost. That's why we have a file demon."

"Really. Where is she?" Kate asks.

"She has the day off surprisingly. I didn't even know they gave those here," Lilah responds. "Even if she was here I wouldn't let you use her to find whatever the Hell you're looking for."

"What I'm trying to find is in your best interests. Otherwise in due time this whole world is going to go to Hell. You and your Hell spawn included."

"...You mean Lucifer don't you?" Lilah asks and Kate nods prompting Lilah to drop her fighting stance. "There's no reason for us to fight then. We know he's out and we can't let an uncontrollable powerhouse like him wander free."

"More like you don't want competition," Kate comments.

"Pretty much," Lilah admits as Kate paces around the room.

"I always found it strange how Lucifer hates the very things he made," Kate comments.

"The creator is allowed to not like what they made. Remember God's flood? His way of wiping out most of the Earth so that it could start over."

"Yeah I remember," Kate says stopping in front of one file pile. "Still don't understand how one family was meant to repopulate most of the Earth. Now as much as I'd like to continue this chat amongst ourselves," Kate quickly scoops a file up into her hands. Lilah dives at her forcing them both to the floor.

"So much for us not needing to fight," Kate chuckles then kicks Lilah off of her. The crucifix attached to Kate's necklace starts to glow as she stands.

"Bye," she says and vanishes from sight.

"...damn it," Lilah blurts out. She looks down at the pile Kate grabbed from. It all had to deal with the Hellmouth.

_What does that have to do with anything? _Lilah wonders.

* * *

Kate approaches a hotel complex and enters it. She climbs up the stairs and goes to a door at the end of the first hallway. Once there she knocks on the door and leans back against the wall until the door opens.

"Howdy Kate," Ava greets. Kate's eye turn yellow as Ava lets her enter. "I trust you got what I wanted."

"Please. It was easy. Well I did get spotted, but I got out without any trouble," she says placing the file on Ava's bed.

"I have to ask though. Why couldn't you have sent your angel friend to retrieve it. I'm good at what I do, but I'm still mortal."

"Anna's very drained from her time jumps; not to mention being cut off from Heaven. Until we figure out a way to restore her power, she's benched."

"Well in addition to what you initially sent me in there for I also swiped this." Kate pulls out another file and tosses it to Ava. "All about the Slayer. Might help you out with your Sineya problems."

"Nice work," Ava thanks. "Now be a good little soldier and go back to Angel. See if he has any awareness of Lucifer."

"Can't you just kill him?" Kate asks.

"I could," Ava says then grabs the sides of Kate's face and pulls her close. "But there's no fun in that," she whispers and her palms start to glow. Kate's eyes turn yellow again.

"Now do as I say," Ava nicely orders.

"As you wish," Kate agrees and leaves the room.

Ava walks over to the files pertaining to the Hellmouth and the Slayer. She looks at them both and goes for the one dealing with the Hellmouth. She starts to go through what it has to offer, but then changes her mind and opens the Slayer file.

Almost instantly something bursts out of the file draining all of the light from the room and engulfing it in the shadows. Ava grins excitedly as a series of images starts to play out before her.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Slight Guidance

Buffy and Lily lash out at one another and halt each other's blows. They separate and attack again. Lily ducks Buffy's kick and kicks her in her upper chest. Buffy falls back, Lily runs behind her, and delivers another kick to Buffy's back; almost at the center of the spine. Buffy falls to the floor, but somersaults up to a standing position.

Buffy deflects Lily's punch and hits her just above her nose. Lily retaliates with an uppercut knocking Buffy several feet away. Buffy makes a hard landing, but jumps back up. Lily attacks, but Buffy backhands her, then restrains her from behind.

"Give up?" Buffy asks.

"Never," Lily defies and rams the back of her head into Buffy's face.

Buffy staggers back, but stops Lily's next punch and flips her to the floor. Buffy pins her down and grabs her neck.

"You lose," she says.

"Oh come on," Lily says as Buffy gets off her.

"I could've gotten out of that situation," she complains; Buffy helping her to her feet.

"If this were a real combat scenario most bad guys don't pass up a chance to break someone's neck. Unless they're the egotistical 'I have to drag this out for as long as possible' kind of villain, which I've sadly dealt with on more than one occasion," Buffy says while trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, I've been a little off my game since coming here from the future, but I'm good at being a Slayer. You saw me at some of my best when I fought those Hell Hounds."

"If that was your best then we're all doomed," Buffy jokes. Lily rolls her eyes at her.

"Hi guys. How's the work out going?" Willow asks entering the training area.

"Just fine," Buffy answers; still looking more tired than usual. "How's your search going?"

Willow gives Buffy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Buffy. Tara and I keep trying, but we can't find any trace of Dean anywhere on Earth. We keep this up any longer and we'll run out of world maps to burn looking for him. You may have to face the fact that he didn't make it out of the Earthquake."

"But the angels wouldn't let him die...would they?" Buffy thinks out loud.

"From what you told me he said about the angels, maybe they would. Even if he was alive, what good could one human do?...not that I mean that humans can't help. After all I used to be just a human...and look at Xander. Where would we be without him-"

"Calm down Willow," Buffy cuts off. "I can't explain it, but I just have a feeling he's still alive. I don't know why. I just have-"

"Faith?" Willow guesses.

"I was going to say 'hope' actually," Buffy quips.

* * *

**One week later**

If only Buffy knew the real reason why Willow and Tara were unable to locate Dean. However, in a way, Willow is right about him. Because at this point he knew practically nothing new that could assist in the coming battle with the forces of Hell.

Dean finishes another cup of coffee and sets it aside on the book filled table. He, Sam, and Bobby had gone through practically half of Bobby's demon lore library and came up with little to nothing in regards to the Hellmouth such as:

**A place of immeasurable supernatural energies. Avoid at ALL costs.**

They came up with even less when it came to ways of dealing with Lucifer. Probably due to the fact that most hunters didn't think he was real.

_Feels kind of silly to think that in retrospect_, Dean thinks as he closes another book.

But that wasn't all that weighed heavily on his mind. Sam was like Ava and the powers she had were unbelievable. What if Sam relapsed and started drinking demon blood again? Would he reach her level of power?

_Best hope I never find out, _Dean thinks and gives out a long yawn and turns in his chair.

He immediately jumps. Buffy is standing at the other end of the room; just lying up against the wall, arms folded, and an unreadable look on her face.

Dean rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things. Buffy is still there.

"Buffy," Dean says. Buffy continues to stare at him.

"Why didn't you save me Dean?" Buffy asks.

"Save you?" Dean asks.

"Why didn't you save me?" He blinks and Buffy is gone.

"What the Hell?"

"Dean?" Dean turns to see Sam entering the room; pie in hand.

"Hi Sam," Dean greets.

"Thought you'd be hungry...were you just speaking to someone?" Sam asks.

"I thought I saw Buffy. Must be my sleep deprived brain playing tricks on me...at least I hope so. You guys find anything?"

"All Bobby and I have managed to find is that there is apparently more than one Hellmouth on Earth. Quite frankly I don't get how something this dangerous isn't known by more hunters."

"Even if more hunters did know, it won't do us any good without a safe way to seal it. And even if that did weaken Lucifer enough, we'd need the Colt to even attempt to kill him and we have no idea where to start looking for it."

"Didn't you say it was in Los Angeles?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but that was the future. Who knows how long it will be till it winds up in L.A. I haven't been so lost since I tried reading one of Chuck's Supernatural books and we lived that for crying out loud."

"Dean, that's it!" Sam exclaims.

"What's it?" Dean questions.

"Chuck. He isn't publishing the series anymore, but he still gets visions. Maybe he's gotten one about what we're supposed to do next," Sam suggests.

"How contrived is that?" Dean jokes.

"Unless you have any better ideas, I think it's worth a shot and we don't have to worry about Chuck's archangel attacking thanks to what Cas did."

Dean sighs. "Alright. It's better than nothing I suppose."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Dean pull up to Chuck's house. They exit the Impala and approach the front door. Dean prepares to knock when the door swings open.

"Oh my gosh! Sam!" Becky happily squeals as she jumps into Sam's arms.

"Nice to see you too Becky," Sam says as he politely tries to pry Becky off of him. She has quite the grip, however.

"Sam. Dean. Been expecting you guys," Chuck says; badly trying to contain his laughter at Sam's situation.

"Chuck...what's Becky doing here?" Dean chuckles as Sam finally gets her off him.

"She just dropped by the place completely unannounced and bruised. Apparently some demons recently paid her a visit, but she was somehow as chipper as ever when she arrived. She was looking for protection, so I gave it to her," Chuck explains and heads back inside his house.

Dean following behind him along with Sam; Becky following Sam at a very close distance.

"So, you know why we're here..." Dean starts to say.

"Of course he does," Becky interrupts then grabs some papers off of Chuck's desk and clears her throat.

"Lost and confused, Sam and Dean sought out the awesome foresight of the Prophet for guidance. 'We humbly come before you in our most desperate hour' Dean says bowing before him," Becky reads in a bad impression of Dean's voice. Sam and Dean glare at Chuck, who gulps and takes a drink.

"Not like I published that or anything," he nervously laughs.

"Shut up Chuck. Just tell us what you saw us doing so we can go ahead and do it and be one step closer to saving the world."

"Your goal is The Scythe," Becky read once again. "A weapon of great powers. Forged for her and her alone to wield to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer," she finishes with great enthusiasm.

Sam and Dean stare at her. She smiles innocently.

"I follow the underground Buffy series religiously. Sucks how the books stopped being published after Buffy's first encounter with The First Slayer. Would've loved to have seen more of her."

Dean rolls his eyes, but then remembers something. "Buffy had the Scythe when I went to the future. Why would Sam and I need to find the present version?"

"Well there is the possibility that she didn't make it back," Chuck throws out.

"If she didn't make it back then why would we need to find something no one else is meant to use?" Sam asks.

"There's more than one Slayer activated," Becky answers.

"How can you not know if she is alive or not?" Dean asks.

"I didn't see her in my vision. That's how I don't know," Chuck answers. "You could try calling Castiel."

"We've tried calling Cas. He's not answering his cell phone...wondered if he's forgotten how to use it," Dean jokes.

"I could try praying for him to come," Becky offers.

"Best we don't. Who knows if the other angels can sense him being summoned," Sam says.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Dean asks.

"According to this," Becky says reading more of Chuck's unpublished work, "you're meant to head for Los Angeles."

"And?" Sam questions.

"I don't know. Vision ended after I saw you guys heading there," Chuck responds. Sam runs a hand down his face and lets out a frustrated groan.

"At least that's something," Sam sighs. "See you guys later."

"Aww do you really have to go already?" Becky asks looking ready to pounce on Sam. Dean steps in front of her before she gets a chance.

"Look Becky. Do yourself a favor. Stop fantasizing about my brother. It's for your own good."

"Stop fantasizing about Sam? That's impossible Dean."

"Becky, you're not in love with Sam. You're in love with the character; an idea. It isn't healthy for you to pine for something you can never have for real. But look at yourself. You're pretty...in a nerdy sort of way. I'm sure you could have any guy you wanted if you just let the books go."

"I can never let them go," she stubbornly states.

Dean sighs. "Then put less emphasis on them then and you should be set."

"Aww Dean. That's kind of the nicest thing anyone's said to me," Becky says and then a dreamy expression forms on her face.

"Um...yeah. Bye," Dean tries to make a run for it, but Becky grabs his face and kisses him right on the lips.

Sam bursts out laughing until he notices Dean getting into it.

"Dean...Dean?" This goes on for another thirty seconds until Becky finally lets him go.

"...Whoa," Dean breathes. "...good start," he says then walks past Sam who just stares at Becky. She smiles at him and he gives a smile back. Dean grabs Sam's arm and drags him out the house.

Becky dreamily sighs and takes a seat at Chuck's desk. She then notices him staring at her.

"...what?" Becky asks.

* * *

**Somewhere in Africa**

"Where is it!?" Gunn shouts and throws out a punch.

He hits an African woman in her jaw line sending her into a table and knocking it over. He grabs her by the neck and pulls her up to her feet. She punches him in the throat and swings a knife at him. He dodges, snatches her arm and slams it into the wall making her drop the knife.

He swings her around and throws her into the wall. Her head bashes into the wall and she grabs it as the room spins. She tries to elbow Gunn in the eye, but Gunn blocks it and knocks her arm away. He grabs her throat and shoves her up against the wall.

"I'm not a very patient guy, so you better tell me where it is or else," Gunn threatens as he pulls out a knife and holds it up to her throat.

"You know she won't tell you anything," Wesley says to Gunn while searching through the woman's ransacked bedroom. Looking over some of the pulled up floorboards.

"I know Wes. This is just fun for me," Gunn says as his eyes glow yellow. The woman just laughs at him.

"What's so funny?" He asks pushing the knife harder against her throat.

"Even if you find it, it's useless without the weapon, which you'll NEVER find," she laughs.

"That's what you said about this," Wesley says standing over a pulled up floor board. An open box is beside him with a single piece of paper in his hands.

"Then I guess we won't be needing you anymore," Gunn says.

"Go on. Do it. I don't fear death because I know she won't fail," the woman says in defiance.

"Well SHE doesn't know who's she's dealing with," Gunn declares and slits the woman's throat. He drops her to the floor and smiles as she bleeds out.

"Um, Gunn." Wesley says.

"Something wrong?" Gunn asks when Wesley's cell phone starts to ring.

"Hello," he answers.

"How's the mission going guys?" Ava asks; sipping some wine in her hotel room while someone whimpers in the background.

"Shut up bitch. I'll be back with you in a moment," she orders.

"Excuse me?" Wesley asks.

"Nothing Wes. Now about the mission. You two close to succeeding?"

"Yes...and no."

"There better be more to this Wesley," Ava darkly threatens.

"We tracked down the woman you sent us after and she did possess what you desire. But it's only a third of it."

"The files Kate stole didn't say anything about it being divided up. This sucks," Ava complains.

"There were three people originally, so this does make sense. I still have the file with me, so tracking down the other two shouldn't be a problem."

"I would hope not for your sake Wesley. You know that we're on a tight schedule due to what we did by bringing back Sineya. Who knows how much time the Slayers have left at this point."

"Enough for us to finish our task. I'll call you when I have more information," Wesley says and hangs up the phone.

"Time for another history lesson?" Gunn asks.

"I'm afraid so," Wesley answers as he sets the Slayer file on the table.

"If you don't mind I'll sit this one out," Gunn says stepping back into the next room.

"I'd consider you a fool if you didn't," Wesley replies to him and opens the file.

Instantly all the light in the room is drained away cloaking Wesley in the shadows. Gunn looks down and sees his own shadow starting to fade away. He gulps and takes a few extra steps away from the room.

"What the Hell are these Slayers?"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Help The Hopeless or was it Helpless?

**_A/N: For all her future appearances, Future Fred will be addressed as Winifred._**

_Ok Cordy. Aim carefully now_, Cordelia thinks; pointing her crossbow at a set up target in Angel Investigations. She takes a deep breath and fires.

The arrow slices through the air and hits the target dead center.

"Bulls eye!" She cheers.

_And it only took me 30 arrows this time...a personal best_, she sighs in her head when she hears someone opening the front door.

Cordelia quickly ducks under the front desk to put away the crossbow.

"Angel Investigations. We help," she starts to say.

"The Helpless right...or was it the hopeless? Been a while since I heard that slogan," the arrival says. Cordelia gasps and stands up.

"Oh my God..."

"Hi Cordelia," Doyle greets with a wide smile; approaching the front desk.

"Doyle? Is it really...oh what am I doing!?" Cordelia goes back under the desk and grabs the crossbow.

"Cordy wait!" Doyle tries to stop her, but she fires a bow. Doyle ducks and runs behind cover.

"Ok, I can't blame you for thinking I'm some impostor, but it's really me!" He yells to her.

"Prove it," Cordelia says and reloads her crossbow. Doyle comes out from his cover; hands raised and walking slowly towards Cordelia.

"My last words to you. Too bad we'll never know," Doyle changes his face to its demon form, "if this is a face you could learn to love." Cordelia's serious look starts to fade and she begins to lower her weapon as Doyle gets closer to her.

"By the way. I'm sorry about passing on those migraine inducing visions-" Doyle starts to say, but Cordelia points the crossbow at him again.

"...I'm REALLY sorry," Doyle tries to apologize again.

"Shut up. There's no way you could be him."

Doyle sighs pushes the crossbow aside and kisses Cordelia. Cordelia's eyes widen from the feeling of his lips pressed against hers'. She sets the crossbow aside and her arms go around Doyle's neck as a pink like substance traverses from her mouth into Doyle's...and then back into Cordelia, then back into Doyle, not stopping until they break apart. The substance receding back into Cordelia.

"Do you believe me now?" Doyle asks.

"Yes," Cordelia answers breathlessly; pressing her forehead against his.

"Hey Cordelia," Angel calls from the top of the stairs. "Who are you talking...to? Doyle?" Angel looks down at Doyle and then his face shifts into its vampire form.

"Angel wait! It's really him!" Cordelia quickly informs Angel.

"Prove it," Angel says. Cordelia looks back to Doyle.

"I'm not kissing him," Doyle says.

"What's going on here?" Winifred asks walking into the lobby then freezes at the sight of Doyle.

"YOU!" They shout simultaneously.

Doyle shifts to his demon form and Winifred changes to Illyria. She leaps over the railing down at Doyle who pushes Cordelia to safety. He dodges Illyria's landing and punches her into the front desk. She crashes into it, but jumps at him; kicking his chest and knocking him straight into the weapon cabinet destroying it.

Doyle digs himself out of the wreckage and charges Illyria at the same time she does. Angel runs in between them both and shoves out his hands knocking them away from one another.

"Now hold on you two!" He shouts.

"He's one of them!" Illyria yells.

"Last I checked, so are you!" Doyle shouts back.

"I got better. I'm not under her control anymore!" Illyria shouts.

"Yeah right," Doyle scoffs.

"Stop it!" Cordelia yells at them both. "Will someone explain?"

"Cordy, I'm from the future. In that time period me and the rest of A.I. were under the control of a demon known as Ava."

"You're from that same crappy future Illyria told us about?" Cordelia asks.

"I am," Doyle answers.

"Doesn't that mean we've lost if he travelled here from the bad future?" Cordelia asks Illyria.

"Time travel is...complicated," Illyria says.

"But its true. I'm not with them anymore. Been free since I got thrown off that cliff. Does a good job of clearing the mind. Convincing the hunters to send me back was no easy feat. Hell Dean still think's you're going to do something evil in this timeline."

"What is that guy's problem?" Winifred complains.

"Don't take over! The danger is not gone!" Illyria shouts.

"What danger!?" Winifred shouts back at her.

"Will you two STOP THAT!?" Cordelia bellows at Winifred/Illyria.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Fred says entering the scene. "Didn't we just have the weapon cabinet fixed...who are you?" She asks noticing Doyle.

"Claims he's an old friend," Angel says skeptically.

"Look, it's me. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Doyle asks.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Let the wind blow high**

**Let the wind blow low**

**Through the streets in a kilt I go**

**All the lasses shout hello**

**Donald where's your trousers!**

The customers at Lorne's club all clap as Doyle bows to them all.

"Well?" Angel asks Lorne.

"Aura's clean. He's the genuine article," Lorne answers.

"Guess we owe him an apology," Winifred says.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Illyria asks.

"Ok, YOU owe him an apology," Winifred quips as Doyle comes offstage and the other members of A.I. walk over to him.

"However," Lorne says stopping Angel from going to Doyle. "I still say you keep an eye on both him and Illyria. It's not common, but there are things even I can't read; especially if these guys came from a time when Lucifer's running wild."

"You think he sent them?" Angel asks.

"I don't know, but keep your wits about you," Lorne warns.

* * *

Wesley stands in an area completely shrouded in the shadows. He appears to be sweating and wipes some of it away.

"Any day now," he says to himself.

An image of Wolfram and Hart's file demon appears before him.

"You are about to enter a time period filled with ancient dialect. If you would like to hear it in..."

"Yes, modern speech. I've heard this before. Let's get on with it," Wesley cuts off. The demon image rolls her eyes and disappears.

Slowly, a new area starts to form around him. It almost looks like something out of medieval times. He spots a group of knights seated at a round table.

_You must be joking_, he thinks at the sight of the knights. Looking closer he notices that two of them are women; around Buffy's age give or take two years.

"I assume you know why I called you here," The King addresses his knights.

"Yes sire. Every night, Lothos' vampire army continues to grow. Unless we defeat him soon our forces will be overwhelmed," a knight says.

"Then why do we wait? We have the advantage in the morning," the other knight says.

"You know very well that Lothos will be prepared for a daylight attack, Anthony," The King reminds him.

"I understand King Arthur," Anthony replies. "But it is better to attack now then to continue to wait for Merlin's plan to come to fruition."

"No knight has ever returned from a direct encounter with Lothos, Anthony," one man says.

"So Lancelot, you think these Slayers can fair better in the face of the vampire lord," Anthony snaps.

"You know what the legends say of the Slayer, Anthony, and even without the power, they have become excellent warriors underneath my tutelage."

"All we know are rumors, Lancelot. Rumors that have cast a dark shadow on the Slayer legend."

"If you are referring to the rogue Slayer," Lancelot starts to say.

"It was rumored she destroyed a small village," Anthony reveals.

"She had no one to guide her Anthony," Lancelot reminds him. "Remember that finding potential Slayers has been difficult enough."

"And what would happen if your Slayers go rogue themselves?" Anthony asks.

"I won't. You have my word sire," one of the Slayers says to the King.

"But still," Anthony persists.

"I have the incantation," the second Slayer says. Something about her looks familiar to Wesley. "If something goes wrong with one of us you won't have anything to worry about. Once we locate the weapon that is."

Wesley starts to feel feint just as he recognizes the face of the woman from a file he read on Giles.

"Jenny Calendar..." Wesley faints.

* * *

"Wes! Snap out of it!" Gunn shouts shaking Wesley. Wesley opens his eyes and realizes he's lying on the bed room floor.

"Gunn? What happened?" Wesley groans sitting back up.

"You were in there for almost too long. Did you find anything of use inside the files?" Gunn asks.

"Oh I did." Wesley answers.

"And?" Gunn asks.

"We'll need to pay an old friend a visit," Wesley answers with a smirk.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. California Here We Come

**Bobby's Home**

"Hey Dean," Sam calls to him.

"Yeah," Dean replies while looking over a few guns.

"We've got a long drive ahead of us soon. Don't you think you should get some shut eye?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but not right now," Deans says then yawns. Sam rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Dean yawns again and his thoughts begin to drift. Back to 2014, his future self, Lucifer, Buffy...Buffy...

"Dean."

Dean looks up from the table and sees Buffy standing in front of him; exactly like she was the last time she appeared to him.

"Buffy?"

"Why didn't you save me Dean?" She asks. Dean walks up to Buffy and tries to touch her; his hand goes right through her.

"You can't be here. You died in the future," Dean says and backs away from her.

"You'd be surprised at the things spirits that stay behind can do," Buffy says.

_This has to be some sort of trick. Zachariah maybe...no. He can't find me because of what Cas did._

"Dean," Buffy says to get his attention again.

Dean stares at the image in front of him; unable to break eye contact. Buffy's stance has changed now.

_She looks so...fragile; different from the Buffy I fought with,_ Dean thinks.

"Why...why didn't you save me?" She repeats and her voice starts to break. Dean can't look and turns away from her.

"There's hundreds...no, thousands of people I wish I could've saved over the years...I'm sorry you had to be added to the list," he apologizes.

"I've died three times. Three...well I guess four if you want to count future me," she says; trying to keep back any tears.

"No offense, but I've been killed more than once myself. That time loop seriously sucked-"

"Stop it Dean. I was sixteen when I died for the first time. Sixteen. It was the most traumatic experience of my life. Not even my second death matched that and my body felt like it was being torn apart that time for fuck's sake."

"What do you want me to do Buffy? I can't just roll back time and save you. Mainly because you died in the future, but even if I went back and stopped you from being taken to the future, that would cause who knows how many time paradoxes...never mind. The point is, I can't bring you back from the dead. Not without great cost anyway. No matter how much I want to. All I can do now is go forward with the mission...even though I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"That's what I'm here for. Guess you could refer to me as your spirit guide. You need to find the Scythe; the weapon I used in the future."

"Sam and I are already on that," Dean answers.

"Well when you locate it, bring it to my friends at Angel Investigations. They'll know what to do with it."

"But where is-" Dean turns around and finds himself staring at nothing.

"Not again," he groans.

"Dean!" Sam calls out to him. Dean grabs a gun and sprints for the living room.

"What's wrong?" He asks seeing Sam and Bobby both have their weapons drawn.

"There's something in the house," Bobby answers pointing his gun in every direction.

"Any idea what it might be?" Dean asks then he hears a low growl from whatever the creature is.

"Yeah," Sam answers. "Right behind us."

The hunters spin around and open fire into a blue demon pumping it full of bullets until they run out of ammo. The demon looks down at the holes in it and roars again. It swings out its arm, hitting the hunters and sending them crashing into a table; weapons falling out of their grip.

The demon advances at them when a woman rushes into the room with a rifle and fires into the beast slowing it down.

She takes hold of an amulet around her neck, points it at the demon, and quickly recites, "Brlg Ztrlp Ecalp Ekil!" A portal appears below the demon and it falls into it; the portal sealing up immediately.

"You guys ok?" She asks.

"Yes. Thanks Miss-," Sam starts to say.

"Kate Lockely," she finishes for him.

"So I take it you're a hunter?" Dean asks.

"One of L.A.'s finest. Sorry about the Drokken demon by the way. In order to reach you guys quickly, I had to hop through quite a few dimensions and somehow landed in its lair. Didn't mean to suck it through the portal with me-"

"Hold on. Can you just cut to the chase and explain what you're doing here? Bobby interrupts.

"You guys need to get to Los Angeles don't you?" She asks.

"How do you know that?" Dean asks as he, Bobby, and Sam stand up.

"Spirits told me all about your plight. Quite the chatter boxes as a matter of fact," she explains. "But that's not important...well it is, you know what I mean. You need to get there as fast as possible. I can help you with that."

"Why should we trust you?" Dean asks.

"Well I did just save your life," Kate reminds them.

"So you say," Dean skeptically says. "For all we know you could've sent that thing."

"Look if you can't trust a fellow hunter, who can you trust?" Kate asks with a shrug.

"Funny you should mention-" Sam starts to say.

"Save it. Do you want my help or not?" Kate cuts off.

* * *

Sineya emerges from a lake not far from the cabin she's hiding in; a fish caught within her mouth. She swims back to land in seconds and throws the fish into a bucket. She dives back into the lake and then resurfaces this time with two fish in her possession. She repeats the process again and again until the bucket is nearly filled with fish.

She takes a seat on the land and closes her eyes; simply sitting there and letting the sun bathe her in its light. Her quiet moment is broken, however, when she feels a cold chill run through her. She looks down at her reflection in the water and sees three other people standing behind her. Sineya doesn't look back to make sure they are really there. She just closes her eyes again.

She feels the cold chill once more, opens her eyes, and sees the three people have disappeared from the reflection. She grabs the fish, her clothes, and heads back for the cabin.

Upon reaching it and going inside, she sets the fish aside and dries off. Once dry, she redresses in the same clothes she has worn since possessing Jo. The clothes have accumulated multiple tears since then.

Sineya opens Jo's backpack and takes out a map of the United States. A small breeze runs through the cabin and Sineya looks over at two cities in the state of California; Sunnydale and Los Angeles. She looks away from the map and then sees the images of three women appear before her eyes: Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, and Lily James.

The same three apparitions from the lake then appear behind Sineya; once again she does not look at them.

"I understand. They possess something that doesn't belong to them; not anymore. I will recover it. You have my word," she promises.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Reckless

"Save it. Do you want my help or not?" Kate questions. The three hunters look at one another.

"Give us a minute," Sam says and the three of them retreat to a corner.

"Think we should trust her?" Sam asks quietly.

"I don't know. You think you can ask Castiel if she's legit?" Bobby asks.

"We would if we knew where the heck he is," Dean answers. "He still won't answer his phone."

"But let's face it. This is the best shot we have given how Los Angeles is hours away from here...even if something about this woman does seem off," Sam says.

"She said she came here by crossing over several dimensions. Is that even possible?" Dean asks.

"There's not much about other plains of existence beyond Earth, Heaven, and Hell, in my books, but I think it might. Bela mentioned that she's done it once or twice when I had the displeasure of running into her. I thought she was lying of course."

"Time is of the essence guys. Is the answer yes or no?" Kate asks. The hunters just shrug.

"I guess we're in," Dean replies.

"Fine let's go," Kate says taking hold of her amulet.

"Hold it!" Dean yells. "We need some time to prepare and sleep; sleep is definitely in order."

"Seriously? What have you guys been doing all this time? Playing poker and drinking beer?" Kate asks.

"Maybe," Dean jokes.

"Look just give us five hours and then we'll be set. Does that work for you?" Sam asks.

"I suppose. Just make sure you're ready when I come back," Kate says and heads for the front door.

* * *

"Dimension hopping is quite reckless, child. Are you sure you can handle it with more people coming along?" Buffy's voice asks behind Kate once she's a short distance from the house.

"What are you doing here and don't call me 'child'," Kate groans.

"I could ask you the same question," The First Evil counters; shifting from Buffy's form into Bela's.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Kate says.

"Be careful. Those secrets could get you killed if Ava finds out," The First threatens.

"You have nothing to worry about, ok? Go taunt someone else," Kate says while taking hold of her amulet.

The First narrows her eyes at Kate, but nonetheless disappears from the area. Kate begins chanting something making a portal appear with a near blinding flash of light. The light, however, fades from the portal and becomes pitch dark. Kate gulps and tries to take a step forward, but her feet won't move.

"What is that!?" Kate hears Dean yell as he, Sam, and Bobby run out of the house.

"Don't worry. Just another portal. I'll be back in plenty of time," she says; still trembling at the sight of the portal. Regardless she moves forward and jumps inside of it; portal shutting immediately.

* * *

Kate regretted this dimension jumps instantly. It was completely dark all around her. She could feel things flying around her body and almost striking it, but she couldn't see anything.

_You don't belong here, _a voice echoes in Kate's mind.

"Who's there!?" She calls out and can finally make out something heading straight for her.

Kate gasps and braces herself as something collides with her. Whatever it was it sends Kate flying backwards through the black abyss. She hits the ground and slides to a stop as a woman materializes in front of her.

"That attack should've gotten rid of you," The woman says in surprise. "That means you're physically here; mind, body, and soul."

"Who are you?" Kate asks as she stands up.

"I am Kendra. The Vampire Slayer," she answers.

"Excuse me," Kate says.

"You heard her," another voice says. Kate turns and sees a second woman standing behind her.

"Nikki Wood. Also The Vampire Slayer," she introduces as a young Chinese woman appears from nowhere.

"Xin Rong," she introduces. "I was more of a demon Slayer really in my time."

"Wait...vampire slayers...like that Buffy woman?" Kate asks.

"Similar, but different. For one matter she's managed to live longer than all of us combined," Xin Rong says.

"Where am I?" Kate asks.

"You're at what makes us whole," Nikki says.

"What makes us who we are," Xin Rong continues.

"What gives us our power and YOU don't belong here," Kendra finishes.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get what I want," Kate declares.

"You're right about one thing. You won't be leaving," Kendra threatens.

* * *

"So, that portal Kate jumped into; any idea where it might lead?" Sam asks Bobby.

"I wish I knew," he answers. "Once again, not much to go off of in my books. You sure we can't just pray for Castiel so he'll show up? For all we know he's probably forgotten how to use his phone."

"Or he forgot to charge it," Dean guesses.

"Or maybe," before Sam can finish his guess, his cell phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam."

"Ellen?" Sam switches the phone to speaker.

"No it's Katherine Heigl. Of course it's me," she replies.

"No doubt about that," Sam says. "Is everything ok?"

"No. I don't know why I didn't call you guys about this earlier, but I thought I could handle it on my own."

"What's wrong Ellen?" Bobby asks.

"It's Jo. A few weeks ago we were working a case when we got ambushed by...I'm not sure what really. They did some kind of demon summoning spell, but when Jo and I broke free and disrupted the ritual, they lost control of the demon and...it possessed Jo."

"What!? Why didn't you tell us this sooner Ellen!" Dean snaps.

"That's not important Dean. What is important is that I'm asking now. I-I've tried looking everywhere for her, but whenever I get close it always turns out to be a dead end," Ellen says; sounding close to tears, but none come.

"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling Ellen," Dean apologizes, but she starts speaking again before he can continue.

"It's alright. Where are you guys now?" She asks.

"At Bobby's. We're heading for Los Angeles soon," Sam answers.

"Good. I was about to leave for California myself as a matter of fact. I can meet you guys there whenever you...," her voice trails off.

"Ellen?" Bobby asks.

"I'm gonna have to call you guys back," she says.

"Ellen wait!" Dean shouts, but she has already hung up.

* * *

Ellen places her cell phone in her back pocket and grabs a shotgun from the passengers seat. She grabs some ammo from the glove compartment and calmly exits her vehicle.

"Hi boys," she greets the Bringers surrounding her car. "Who wants to be first?"

* * *

**Los Angeles**

"So what's the future like?" Cordelia asks Doyle.

"It's not something we should get into. Not sure you'd like it," Doyle answers.

"Oh I already know that I'm dead in the bad future, if that's what you're trying to spare me from," Cordelia clarifies. "Illyria told us about some of it, but other things she was rather vague on."

"Sorry, but it's something I'd rather not discuss," Doyle dismisses.

"Fine, ok," Cordelia says. "But there is something else we should probably talk about. You remember the last thing you told me before you died?"

"Of course. I said it to you to prove I was the real thing before you tried shooting me again," he replies.

"Oh right. Sorry about that by the way. As for what you said to me...back then I'll admit I don't know what sort of relationship we might've had," she says while getting closer to Doyle, who starts getting close to her too.

"I know I said you being a half demon didn't bug me and it didn't," Cordelia continues. "But I was still growing from that shallow and vain cheerleader I was back in Sunnydale High. Newsflash that personality is partially intact; but about learning to love your other face-", before Cordelia can get any further, the phone at the front desk starts to ring.

"Oh come on!" Cordelia complains; barely any space between her and Doyle. "Hold that thought," she says and runs for the front desk. Doyle watches her then gets up from his seat and walks for the exit.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me!" He shouts and leaves A.I. After walking across the street and into an alleyway he takes his cell phone out and dials a number.

"This better be good, Doyle," Ava says on the other end.

"Oh, 'this better be good'. How original," Doyle scoffs.

"Say that again and I'll drop what I'm doing, find you, and rip out your damn throat!" Ava curses.

"...ok. Generic threats aside, I thought you said there'd be another sleeper agent at Angel Investigations. Thus far it's only me and with Illyria in the present now-"

"Wait. Illyria's back? How is that possible?" Ava asks.

"Things must not have changed instantaneously when we travelled back in time," Doyle guesses. "That and Dean and his friends still had a half powered angel on their side."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!...never mind. We'll deal with Illyria after we've taken care of Sineya," Ava sighs. "But right now I'm busy with Future Wesley and Future Gunn, so don't call me again unless you have something useful. Is that-"

"Yes, it's perfectly clear," Doyle interrupts and hangs the phone up on her. He sighs and runs a hand down his face when she sees a bright light illuminate from the windows of Angel Investigations. He sprints back to it immediately.

* * *

"Cordelia! I saw the light! What happened!?" He yells as he rushes into the building.

He slides to a stop at the sight of Cordelia kneeling besides another woman lying on the floor. He goes to her side and tries to help the woman up.

"Are you ok miss?" He asks.

I-I don't know," the woman responds.

"What happened?" He asks Cordelia as Angel and the others run down the stairs.

"I'm just as clueless. There was this light and then bam she's lying on the floor," Cordelia answers.

"Where am I?" The woman asks as Cordelia gets her into a sitting position.

"Los Angeles," Doyle replies, but then gets a good look at the woman's face.

_Shit_, he thinks and starts to back away from her as the others crowd around her.

"What's your name?" Angel asks.

"Jo Harvelle," she replies.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Gathering of the Pawns

**A/N: For all of their future appearances, future Wesley and future Gunn will be referred to as Wes and Charles respectively (exceptions being whenever Fred speaks to Gunn as she always calls him Charles).**

"You're right about one thing. You won't be leaving," Kendra threatens.

"I didn't come here to fight," Kate says.

"You might not have, but we can't simply allow you to take what you want," Xin Rong says.

"If you wish to claim our power, you must prove your worth and given how you're only human I doubt you will be able to," Kendra says.

"So be it," Kate replies.

She directs a kick at Xin Rong, but she catches Kate's foot and twists it, spinning Kate in the air and sending her crashing to the rough ground. Kate picks herself up and throws a punch at Nikki, but she dodges and hits Kate in the face knocking her into the path of Kendra's kick, which connects with part of her temple. Kate flies back and falls face first into the ground again; face getting partially scratched up from the impact.

She recovers, but Xin Rong leaps at Kate and kicks her in the mouth. Kate staggers and the back of her head hits the cave wall. She spits out some blood and casually wipes her mouth.

"Ok. So this might be harder than I thought." Kate charges forward, but Xin Rong grabs her by the neck.

Kate kicks her in the chest knocking Xin Rong back. Kate puts a hand up to her throbbing neck, takes two steps back, and then runs for another section of the cave.

"_No being of flesh and blood can be allowed to leave_," an ominous and invisible voice threatens.

"I understand. But she won't get far. Not without this." Xin Rong holds up Kate's amulet.

* * *

**Angel Investigations**

"Sooooo...does anyone know this woman?" Cordelia asks pointing at Jo.

"Nope," Angel replies.

"Never seen her before in my life," Wesley answers.

"Same here," Gunn says.

"Me neither," Doyle answers.

"Can't say that I have," Winifred says.

"Neither have I," Illyria responds.

"Unfortunately no," Fred replies.

"Ok Fred. Pay up," Cordelia says to Fred. Fred sighs and pulls out her wallet.

"What are you two doing?" Winifred asks.

"I bet Fred that if another person showed up out of nowhere, none of us would know who they were," Cordelia chuckles as she collects her money. Fred sticks her tongue out at her.

* * *

**Buffy's House**

"Concentrate Tara. We can do this," Willow encourages as they continue to try and access the energies of the Scythe, which sits between the two of them. Buffy, Lily, and Xander watch on at a distance as the lamps in the room start to flash on and off; doing so faster the longer the Wiccans keep up their spell.

* * *

"Can we focus team?" Wesley asks, directing their focus back to Jo. "Do you remember how you got here?" He asks her.

* * *

"Come on. Come on...damn it!" Tara curses as their powers give out and the light from the Scythe disappears.

* * *

"I...I-,"

"Is something wrong?" Wesley asks. Jo's eyes are locked on Angel. They wide in fright and she starts hyperventilating.

Angel looks confused. "What is it?"

"Stay away from me!" She screams and kicks Angel in the chest.

He flies backwards and almost crashes into the weapon cabinet. Doyle shifts into demon form and tries to restrain her, but she dodges and throws him halfway across the lobby. Winifred changes to Illyria and attacks, but Jo grabs both her wrists stopping the attack to both their surprise.

"What are you?" She asks.

"I-I don't know," Jo answers then throws Illyria across the floor.

She turns to face Cordelia and gasps. She starts shaking even worse at the sight of her. She moves away from Cordelia towards the front desk. She backs into it and sinks to the floor. Face in her hands.

Doyle stands back up and pulls out his cell phone. He quickly sends out a text message.

**The First Slayer is here at Angel Investigations. You need to get here immediately.**

* * *

Tara and Willow unclasp their hands and wipe their sweaty foreheads.

"What is it with this thing? Tapping into its power should be a cinch," Willow complains.

"If it was we wouldn't be sitting here partially drained of our own powers," Tara says.

"Whoever made this thing obviously didn't want people to tamper with it," Willow says.

"Are you sure you should keep going at it with that thing?" Xander asks. "We don't even know if it can hurt Lucifer."

"It's better than nothing though," Buffy says.

"Then lets get back to work," Willow says.

"Hold on. You guys have been working yourselves ragged with this thing," Xander points out. "I think you could use a break. Don't you, Buffy?"

"I guess. You guys feel like going to the Bronze?"

"I'm always up for that, but are you sure we shouldn't try again before we leave?" Willow asks.

"I'm sure the mysteries of the Scythe will reveal themselves in time," Xander comments.

* * *

"Ok she's been sitting there for three minutes. Is anyone going to talk to her?" Cordelia asks.

When no one moves, Cordelia takes a deep breathe and walks towards Jo.

"Don't be afraid, Jo. No one is here to hurt you. Quite the opposite. We want to help you." Jo looks back at Cordelia; eye color changed to a coal black.

"No one can help me," she whimpers. Gunn and Wesley grab Cordelia and pull her away from Jo. Jo clutches her head again and starts speaking in a different language.

"Do you know what's she's saying?" Cordelia asks Wesley as Jo repeats the exact same sentence. Wesley listens to Jo.

"Please. Please don't let them take me. They'll make me forget. I don't want to forget. Please don't let them take me," he translates.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Jo shouts in a demonic sounding voice.

Gunn raises his crossbow, but Angel forcibly lowers it. Wesley, this time, walks over to Jo. He clears his throat and speaks to her in the same language she just spoke in.

_"You who inhabit this body. Tell me. What is your name?"_

Jo looks at Wesley and responds to him. When she finishes, he swallows thickly.

"What did she say?" Gunn asks.

"I have no speech. No name. I live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute...alone," he translates.

"Ok, all in favor of killing this schizo girl before she has a chance to kill us, say 'I'," Gunn says.

"Charles! Can't you see the girl is scared and confused!?" Winifred yells and steps in Gunn's path.

"Did anything that girl just said sound scared to you? Sounds more like a threat. A confused threat, but a threat nonetheless. I'd rather not wait for her to get her marbles straight and horrifically murder us," Gunn replies.

"What she said sort of reminds me of Buffy. Everything she touched did seem to get destroyed," Cordelia says earning her a stern look from Angel.

"What? She sent you to a Hell dimension, remember?"

"Quiet," Wesley calmly orders Cordelia and looks back at Jo.

_"I need to know. Can you focus and tell us your name?"_

"_I am destruction...death...alone_," she repeats and proceeds to repeat it again and again. Wesley sighs and stands up.

"We are definitely dealing with some sort of possession, but I'm unsure if the being is a malevolent entity or not. I have my theories based on what she has said, but I'd need some way of properly communicating with the spirit to confirm."

"What do you think she is?" Angel asks.

"The Slayer."

"She's a Slayer? But that's impossible unless something happened to Faith."

"No. She's not A Slayer. She's THE Slayer. The First. Known for her animal instincts and pure blood lust. At one time, to fight her was considered a fate worse than death. If The First Slayer truly is possessing this woman then...Angel?" He's disappeared.

"Over here," he calls out from the second floor. "Would rather not be close to the ancient Slayer."

"Why? You get along well enough with Slayers and this girl is a blonde too," Cordelia jokes.

"This isn't time for humor. Right now we must find a way to restore the balance between Jo and The First Slayer."

"Won't that cause The First to kill us all?" Cordelia asks.

"It does not matter which of them controls the body as long as someone controls the power. She could prove invaluable in helping us stop Lucifer."

"Kate owns an antique shop not far from here. She might possess something supernatural we can use," Angel suggests.

"Excellent start Angel. We shall leave at once."

"Wait a minute Wesley. What are we going to do about the cave Slayer here?" Cordelia asks.

"Take turns keeping watch of course. Decide who goes first as you wish. Draw straws, take a vote, flip a coin, whichever suits you best."

* * *

**A while later**

"Buffy?"

"Yes Xander?"

"This is happening right? I'm not having that freaky dream I did when The First Slayer tried to kill us?"

"Oh it's happening alright, Xander...stop looking," Buffy scolds.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Please make me stop. I feel dirty and I'm loving every second of it," Xander says.

He and Buffy are currently sitting at a table at the Bronze as Xander continues to stare at Tara and Willow dancing...with Lily in between them both.

"Is this a Slayer thing or something, Buff?" Xander asks.

"Excuse me?" Buffy responds.

"Well you and Faith seemed pretty close at times and-"

"Ok we need to go." Buffy grabs Xander by his shirt collar and drags him to the exit.

"I'm sorry Buffy. You know how my mind works," Xander apologizes once outside.

"Yeah. All too well and I'd rather not be reminded of it," Buffy says.

"What are we doing out here? We can't leave without our friends," Xander says.

"I know, but you need a little time outside until you can get your hormones under control," Buffy says.

"I can sort of keep them under contr-shit," Xander curses. Buffy turns around and her mouth drops open.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Buffy complains at the sight of Drusilla.

"I have seen the light, but it does not burn," she says; walking around the area as if in some sort of trance.

"What are you talking about Drusilla?" Buffy asks; slowly going for a stake in her back pocket. Drusilla begins to laugh.

"I hope you aren't back again to ask for Spike to take you back because boy have things changed," Buffy says as she fully pulls out the stake.

Drusilla turns to Buffy at the mention of his name, but just smiles.

"They want you. They did it once," her face shifts to vampire form. "They'll do it again."

Buffy chucks her stake at Drusilla and she catches it almost absentmindedly. Buffy charges at Drusilla, but she spins out of the way and kicks Buffy in her back. Buffy stumbles and crashes into a dumpster.

Buffy turns around and throws a punch at Drusilla, which she stops.

"You shouldn't know, but you must. You're not her. Not fully and soon you won't be at all," Drusilla continues to ramble.

"Just for once, would you make since?" Buffy asks. She tries to break free, but Drusilla swings Buffy around and sends her into Xander.

"Bye," she says and starts to walk away.

"Buffy!" Lily calls out and she runs out The Bronze.

Drusilla delivers a kick behind her hitting Lily just below the throat and propelling her into Tara and Willow. Drusilla just holds the pose afterwards like a ballet dancer almost. As Buffy and Lily recover, Drusilla takes off for a nearby alley way; Slayers in pursuit.

Drusilla sprints at a fire escape and manages to leap up to its pulled up ladder. Lily uses her Slayer strength to propel her up to the ladder, but somehow misses it and crashes into the wall beside it.

"Lily!" Buffy runs over to her and helps her up.

The Slayers look up at the fire escape as Drusilla reaches the top of the building. She spares them one last look and then disappears from sight.

* * *

**Giles' Home**

"She just left?" Giles asks Buffy.

"She just said some cryptic crap, tossed us around, then ran," Buffy relays. "The strange thing is that it sounded like Drusilla was warning us."

"This is Drusilla we're talking about. She may be cuckoo for Coco Puffs, but one thing she'd never do is express concern for your well being," Xander points out.

"I know, but that's what it sounded like to me. Stranger still, however, was that when I tried to hit her, she stopped my punch like it was nothing."

"And when I tried to jump at the fire escape, I missed," Lily says.

"You think there is something wrong with your powers?" Giles asks.

"Maybe. A while back, I tried to test my accuracy and it was slightly off," Lily tells him.

"This isn't another one of those stupid Slayer tests is it?" Buffy asks.

"No, of course not," Giles quickly defends and begins pacing the room. "If there is anything wrong with your powers, the council can't have been involved."

"I wouldn't put it past them given what I did three years ago," Buffy says.

"The Council has done some rather extreme things for revenge, but tampering with your powers is not one of them; not permanently at least."

"If you want, Willow and I can take a look at your auras," Tara offers.

"You can do that?" Lily asks.

"There's little to nothing these wiccans can't do," Buffy compliments. Tara and Willow blush at Buffy's comment.

"Except find your friend," Willow sighs.

"Wherever Dean is, I'm sure he's fine. After all, we have angels looking over us," Buffy reminds them.

"So how does this aura thing work?" Lily asks.

"Just take a seat on the floor and-"

"Hold on," Giles cuts Willow off.

He walks over to his living room table and grabs an object off it.

"Just in case the spell goes wrong. This is expensive," he says placing it behind his kitchen counter.

Willow laughs as Buffy and Lily take a seat on the floor. Willow sits behind Buffy and Tara sits behind Lily. Willow and Tara then clasp hands with one another.

"What now?" Lily asks.

"Just relax and take Buffy's hands," Willow says. Lily shrugs her shoulders and shuts her eyes as does Buffy.

They clasp hands as a small aura starts to emit from them both. Giles takes a few steps away from the women when suddenly all the light drains out of the room causing him to fall over one of his chairs.

"I'm ok," he says though no one seems to be aware of his fall.

The light surrounding Giles, Lily, Tara, and Buffy continues to grow brighter and brighter making Giles and Xander shield their eyes.

* * *

"Tara?" Tara opens her eyes and sees herself looking at Willow in an entirely new location.

"How did we end up in a cave?" Willow asks.

"I don't know. I could guess this is a physical representation of Buffy and Lily's aura...maybe," Tara guesses.

"That could give us some answers," Willow says pointing to a distant light.

They take each other's hand and proceed toward the light. Taking note of the disturbing amount of blood splattered across the cave walls. This makes the two of them move closer together.

They enter the section of the cave where the light is located and stare in awe or perhaps fear at what they see.

"What is that?" Tara asks.

"I-I have no idea," Willow says. Floating before them is a giant red sphere...well sort of. Bits and pieces of it are broken off and floating around the cavern.

"Well, I have a guess at least," but before Willow can say it, Kate flies into the section of the cave and crashes beside them.

"Are you ok?" Tara asks as she and Willow kneel beside her.

"Had to fight them. Couldn't win. Had to run, but it wasn't long before they caught up with me. They did every time," she breathes out.

"Oh my God," they gasp at Kate's face, which has two black eyes, a broken nose, and has blood running down from her forehead. Kate's clothes are torn up as well and her legs also appear bloody.

"Step away from the intruder...intruders," Kendra commands as she, Nikki, and Xin Rong enter the section of the cave.

"Kendra? You're alive again?" Willow asks.

"Step away from the intruder and leave this place, incorporeal beings," three ominous voices demand.

"Who's there? Sh-show yourselves," Willow says trying to sound intimidating. Her trembling order is answered by the Shadow Men appearing to them.

"You do not belong here," they say at the same time. "Leave now, but leave the corporeal being with us."

"That's not going to happen," Tara says. She and Willow step closer together to shield Kate.

"So be it," one of the Shadow Men says. Willow raises her hand and fires a burst of spell energy from it. One of the men waves his hand and the energy vanishes.

"This complicates things," Willow says then grasps Tara's hand.

They fire a bigger burst of energy that blasts back the Shadow Men and the Slayers. Xin Rong is the first to recover. She dodges the wiccans' next blast and kicks Tara in the right side of her jaw. She grabs Willow's palm causing her next spell to miss and kicks her in the stomach. She flies over Kate's body and lands a few feet away from her.

Xin Rong pulls Kate up by her jacket and then holds her amulet up to her face.

"Revertere unde venistis!" She shouts and then a portal appears behind Kate.

Xin Rong places the amulet in Kate's hand and hurls Kate inside the portal. The portal vanishes and Xin Rong is hit by another spell from Willow blasting her back towards the Shadow Men.

"This has gone on far enough," one of them says. Willow tries to run to Tara, but the Shadow Men telekinetically pin both women against separate sides of the cave. One of the Shadow Men faces Xin Rong.

"You let the corporeal woman escape!"

"N-no! I didn't," she stammers. "I used her necklace to send her to another place. Some place where she'll be dead before she can tell anybody about this place."

"You could've finished her off," one of them points out.

"I just didn't have it in me in the end," Xin Rong confesses.

"Why don't you leave her alone!?" Willow shouts at him. The Shadow Men angrily stare at Willow.

"Retro unde orta es!" They shout and the cave fills with light.

* * *

Tara and Willow open their eyes and find themselves quite safe in Giles' house.

"We're finished," they say to Buffy and Lily.

"What did you see?" Lily says letting go of Buffy's hands.

"First off, Kendra was there," Willow answers. "And so were two other Slayers. I guess they were Slayers at least," Willow says.

"Kendra? That's impossib-oh what am I saying. Anything's possible in our world," Buffy sighs.

"She was a spirit. So were the two women with her. But there were more there that we couldn't see, but feel," Tara says. "I could feel them. Every last soul."

"Sounds like a Slayer graveyard," Lily says.

"There were also these three Shaman looking people that forced us out of the area," Willow says.

"The Shadow Men? What reason would they have to be there?" A surprised Giles asks.

"They're guarding something. We tried to save the life of a woman the Slayers were pounding on before a Chinese Slayer said something roughly translating to 'back where you came from' and threw her into a portal. She then lied to the Shadow Men about where she sent the woman."

"What were they guarding?" Giles asks.

"It was this large glowing sphere," Tara explains.

"It was less of a sphere really. It was breaking apart; some parts just vanishing into nothing," Willow explains. "I think it was a representation of your powers. I think they're fading from existence."

"Why would our powers be fading?" Lily asks, trying not to panic. Giles looks in Willow's direction.

"No. It just can't be because we resurrected Buffy," Willow tries to disuade.

"Willow. I told you before that a Slayer's power is not meant to be given back or shared," Giles says.

"Explain there being two Slayers now?" Willow asks. "Nothing happened when Kendra and Faith were summoned while Buffy was alive."

"Sure nothing happened at first, but you forget that Buffy's been revived twice," Giles says.

"So have I," Lilly sighs.

"We need to be sure if this is tied to our resurrections. We have to go to Faith," Buffy says.

"Are you serious?" Xander asks.

"This isn't up for debate, Xander. We need to leave now and find out if her powers are flipping out too."

"Wait. Why do I have to go?" Xander asks.

"You usually jump at the chance for the Scoobies to assemble, Xander," Willow says.

"Yeah, but given how Faith creeps me out ever since that night, I'd rather stay clear from her," he says.

"We're waisting time. Let's go," Buffy says, standing up. "Are you coming?" She asks Giles.

"No. I'll stay here and see if I can't find anything about this in my books."

"Alright. We'll be back as soon as possible." Buffy and her friends leave the premises.

Giles takes an exasperated sigh and waits a few moments. He looks out the window and does not see Buffy or the others. He walks over to his phone and begins to dial a number when the phone starts to ring.

"Hello."

"Hello Rupert."

"...Wesley?"

"Yes, I know it's been a while since we've been face to face, Rupert, but I have a question for you...now bare with me for a moment. I know it's a particularly sore subject for you," Wes says.

"What is it?" Giles asks.

"It's about Ms. Calendar...Giles?...Rupert are you there?" Wes asks as Giles sets the phone aside. He takes off his glasses and runs a hand down his face. He takes a few more seconds to collect himself and picks the phone back up.

"Yes I'm still here Wesley," Giles replies; fighting hard to keep his voice from breaking.

"I have been investigating some sort of glitch in the Slayer line. I'm not sure what it means yet, but some of the knowledge I've found points to Ms. Calendar. Again I know this is a hard subject for you, but did you ever receive anything that had been in her possession in the aftermath of her death?"

"...N-no. No Wesley. I've received nothing of the sort."

"Understood. I'll let you know if I find anything else. In the meantime I suggest you look into what might be happening to the Slayer line as well."

"I will Wesley. Thank you for informing me. Good bye." Giles hangs up.

He waits a few more moments then dials another number. As he waits for whomever he called to pick up he walks over to his weapons chest and opens it up.

"You've reached the number of Ellen Harvelle. You know what to do at the beep," Ellen's voicemail answers.

"Ellen, it's Rupert. Something that I can't explain over voicemail may be happening soon. I need you to call me back as soon as possible," he says and hangs up. He looks over his weapon chest and selects a sword from it.

* * *

**Los Angeles-a short amount of time later**

For probably the first time in a while, the streets of Los Angeles aren't booming with hundreds of cars driving by every second. Just a small amount and that's a good thing as several flashes of light appear in the street causing some of the cars to swerve.

A portal appears out of nowhere and the Impala drives out of it; the portal itself sealing immediately before any cars can accidentally pass through it. Dean maneuvers the Impala through a string of oncoming cars, swerves the Impala into the nearest parking lot and brings the Impala to a complete stop almost hitting another parked car.

"And he stuck it!" Dean exclaims. Sam glares at him as does Bobby. "Sorry. Thanks for getting us here Kate."

"It was...my pleasure," she dizzily pants; light fading from her amulet and her arm in a make shift sling along with some of her smaller wounds patched up.

"Don't worry. We're taking you to a hospital right now," Dean promises. Screeching tires suddenly break the night and a bunch of black vans speed into the area and surround the Impala. Enough men to fill a small army exit the vehicles and all aim their machine guns at the Impala.

"Step out of the vehicle now," one of the men orders.

"Stay here," Sam says to Bobby and Kate. He and Dean exit the Impala with their hands up. Another man and a woman step out of a van and approach the two brothers.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Gavin acknowledges. "Welcome to Los Angeles." He snaps his fingers and one of his men knocks them out cold.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," Lilah says.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Only One Answer

**Spike's Crypt**

Spike enters his crypt home absentmindedly whistling a rock and roll tune while carrying a bag filled with jars of blood that he pilfered earlier from a hospital. He sets it down on the floor, but momentarily freezes when he looks up.

"Hi Spike," Vampire Dawn greets; coyly sitting on top of where Spike sleeps.

"Dawn?...what kind of a bloody fool do you take me for?" Spike asks.

"I don't know what you mean," Vampire Dawn replies in a sultry voice.

"You're not Dawn. You don't smell like her. You don't even look like her really."

"Really?"

"Really. She never looked like she was going to pounce on anything that could move. So why don't you tell me who you are and what you're doing here and maybe I won't stake you...oh who am I kidding. I'd love to stake you."

"Been there. Done that," she chuckles and walks towards Spike. "You were quite the animal with me. Sure you had your reservations, what with your residuals feelings for that bitch I call a sister, but I wore you down eventually."

Spike grabs Vampire Dawn by her neck and shoves her up against the wall. "Not wise to piss off William the Bloody especially when you're one of the things I can kill!"

"Sure. Let out all that buried rage. That'll make this all the more fun," she breathes out. Spike growls and throws Vampire Dawn to the floor. He shifts into his vampire face as does Vampire Dawn.

* * *

"Got any threes?" Cordelia asks.

"Go fish," Fred answers in a bored tone.

"Can we do something else to pass the time? We keep this up any longer and I might have Illyria summon up a dimensional portal to liven things up," Winifred grumbles.

"Never pegged you as someone that would try that, future me," Fred says.

"Absorbing all the experiences of a demon in an apocalyptic future when you slip back into the body you're now sharing can do that to a person," Winfred states.

"We better save the world soon because I don't want to be like you," Fred blurts out.

"You're preaching to the choir, sister," Winifred says.

"Wonder what's taking Angel and Wesley so long. They should've been back by now," Doyle says.

"Who knows. Maybe Angel and ex-cop lady have been spending all the time getting reacquainted, hopefully not too well of course, otherwise we'll have to kill him," Cordelia says.

"Angel knows how to control himself, Cordelia," Doyle assures.

"Tell that Jenny Calendar. Oh wait, you can't because she's dead," Cordelia says.

"Who?" Gunn asks.

"She's a friend. Well she was more Buffy's than mine, until the gypsy curse anyway. Point is, she was a good person and Angelus killed her. Things were never quite the same after that and I'd rather not see a repeat here in L.A."

"I think Angel has to love the person in order for the sex to actually count as being true happiness," Doyle reminds her.

"They did seem pretty close even when they were fighting-"

"Will you stop considering the worst possible scenarios! ?" Winifred snaps and slams her fist onto the table breaking part of it off. Everybody stares at her and she merely shrugs.

Fred looks at her in horror then looks over at Jo still sitting in the corner; rocking back and forth as if no one is present.

_Angel. Wesley. Hurry_, she pleads in her head.

* * *

Wesley's head pounds with every passing second. He tries moving his hands, but feels them bound by rope. He opens up his eyes and finds himself in a small and dimly lit room.

"Ah, Mr. Wyndam-Price. Happy to finally see you awake. Sorry about the pain you must be feeling up there," a man says then pokes Wesley's head.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" He asks.

"You and Angel entered Kate's shop and I quietly ambushed you. Where you are, however, is not important," the man says as Wesley's vision fully comes into focus.

"Lindsey McDonald?"

"I'd say the one and only...only I'd be lying," Future Lindsey chuckles.

"What do you want and where is Angel?" Wesley questions while trying to break free from his bindings.

"Angel is around. I wouldn't worry about him and you don't need to worry about yourself as long as you cooperate. I wouldn't want to lose any of the precious knowledge locked up in there." He pokes Wesley's head again.

"Will you just tell me what the Hell you want?" Wesley asks.

"Shanshu."

"Bless you," Wesley laughs.

"This isn't the time for jokes Mr. Pryce," Lindsey says holding a sword up to Wesley's neck. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know about how Angel is involved in the Shanshu Prophecy."

"I presume the upcoming 'or else' will be unspeakable torture if I refuse to cooperate. Sorry, but the torture Faith subjected me to was so great, that nothing else can get me to crack."

"I guess I'll have to get creative then." Lindsey pulls up a chair and sits in front of Wesley.

He slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lights one, then pulls out a second and offers it to Wesley. He shakes his head no and Lindsey puts away the other cigarettes.

"The world is always doomed. At least that's what they want us to believe. Hell, Wolfram ad Hart's files have recorded at least six apocalypses stopped by your little Slayer Superstar. But I think it was just fate that she stopped those apocalypses, so that one day, the one true apocalypse would occur. The apocalypse that Angel will play a vital role in. I believe _this _is that very apocalypse. The end game. The one where either good or evil can prevail. We stop this and the world is saved for good. You can't get worse than the Devil himself."

"I beg to differ actually," Wesley says.

"I don't think you do. I think you agree with me. Why don't you just admit it? There is no use keeping all that knowledge to yourself. THIS is how the world ends, unless we do something to stop it."

"Angel is just a vampire, Lindsey. How can he possibly stop a fallen angel?"

"You tell me and I'll release you," Lindsey offers. "Lest we forget that despite being a mortal, Buffy managed to take on and nearly defeat a god. I think Angel can handle, well, an angel. The fact that this was prophesied puts things even more in Angel's court."

"I misread the Shanshu Prophecy once. What makes you think any of the knowledge I have is correct?"

"Oh, I'm counting on it Mr. Pryce and it will be in your best interests to cooperate. Now I'll just leave you here to collect your thoughts." Lindsey gets up and goes to exit the room.

"And what if I still won't cooperate once you return?" Wesley asks.

"I always get what I want," Lindsey says and leaves.

"I beg to differ on that as well," Wesley mumbles.

* * *

**Wolfram and Hart**

"Dean. Dean wake up." Dean feels someone shake him and slowly awakens.

"Sam? How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. Maybe a little longer," someone else answers. Dean looks to his left and sees Lilah sitting at the desk in front of them.

"Name's Lilah Morgan, Mr. Winchester," she introduces.

"Where are Bobby and Kate?" Dean asks while rubbing the back of his head.

"Mr. Singer is contained in our waiting area, but rest assured he will not be harmed, or brainwashed, or possessed, or anything else you can think of. As for Ms. Lockely, she was taken to the hospital upon our acquisition of you and your brother. Sorry about knocking you out, but it was the only way to bring you here."

"Just where is here and how do you know who we are?" Dean asks.

"This is Wolfram and Hart: Attorneys at Law and we know everything about you Dean. How your mother died in a house fire. How your father sold his soul to save you. The amount of money you won off your brother by cheating at poker; everything."

"You cheated...why do I sound surprised?" Sam asks.

"Shut up. What do you want from us?" Dean asks.

"The same thing you do. Lucifer locked back up in his cage with the key thrown away," she replies.

"...who did you say you were again?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"Relax. I'm quite human. The higher ups, not so much."

"Save whatever you're about to say. We don't work with demons," Dean says and gets up to leave.

"You're going to want to stay, Dean," Lilah says.

"Aside from your alluring figure, there's not a thing here that can get me to stay."

"It's about Buffy."

"Buffy's dead."

"...Buffy's dead?" Lilah repeats.

"Yes."

"And who told you this?"

"She did. Her spirit did anyway."

"Really. Are you sure it was her spirit?" Lilah questions.

Dean opens his mouth, but hesitates to respond. Buffy's spirit somehow traveling to him from the future did not make much sense. But then again she was dressed exactly as she was in the future.

"Dean, if she had died, we'd certainly know about it. Please hold all further questions until the session is over," she says before Dean can ask anything else.

Lilah reaches into her desk and pulls out a small locked box. She unlocks it and pulls out a torn sheet of paper.

"I can assure you that Buffy is safe...for the moment that is. Something is wrong with her and I believe that this paper might hold the answer to helping her. All you have to do is promise us that neither you or Sam will say yes to your respective arch-angels and the paper is yours."

"Where's the rest of it?" Dean asks.

"We're working on finding the other two pieces. As I said, this one is yours if you just sign this," she says placing a simple contract on the table. Sam snatches up the contract and starts looking over it thoroughly.

"He almost went to law school so we may be here for a while until he's sure there aren't any hidden catches in this deal," Dean explains.

"We have no interest in double crossing or killing either of you, Dean."

Dean slightly gets in Lilah's face and says, "I've heard that before Miss."

Lilah then gets in Dean's face. "You've just never heard it from me." Sam rolls his eyes at the two and goes back over the contract.

* * *

Giles swallows another cup of coffee and turns a page in his book. He stares at it, turns another page, and then shoves the book off the table. He glances at a massive pile of books to the left of him and gives a small frustrated groan. He looks at his phone again for what feels like the 50th time.

_Damn it, Ellen. Why won't you call me back? _He thinks then hears a knock at the front door. Giles grips his sword and approaches the door. He reaches for the doorknob and pulls it open.

"Rupert? What's with the sword?" Wes asks.

"Wesley? What are you doing here?" Giles asks.

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Good grief, Rupert." Wes enters Giles home. "Can't blame a guy for trying to be civil. Now will you explain why you are carrying a sword?" Wes walks by Giles towards his weapon chest.

"Buffy's currently out for a while and I'd rather not be caught off guard in case something unpleasant decides to pay my home a visit."

"Smart thinking on your part. As for why I'm here, it's as I said over the phone. Something is off about The Slayer line."

"I already told you-" Giles begins.

"I know when a man is lying Rupert. It's obviously something you wouldn't want to discuss over the phone," Wes says with his back turned to Giles. Giles spots a blunt object on his table and moves towards it.

"Again, I already told you that I received nothing that belonged to Ms. Calendar upon her death." He grips the object and gets into striking position.

"Giles, this isn't the time to play childish games with the fate of the world on the line. But if you insist." Wes spins around and shoots a fireball out of the palm of his hand. Giles jumps to the right, but the ball manages to graze and singe part of his shoulder.

"It'll be all the more enjoyable for me," Wes smiles.

"Figured you were an impostor," Giles groans and pulls himself up.

"I'm dying to know what gave me away, though you'll be the one dying soon if you don't cooperate," Wes says; new fireball already formed in his palm.

"What you speak of was never in Watcher records and the only people that would know of it are all dead. Plus Wesley is far too proud an individual to accept help from others."

"People change Rupert," Wes says as he paces around the room. "I've changed a great deal as a matter of fact."

"Stop talking like you're him," Giles snaps.

"But I am him Giles. Just a few years older, wiser, and of course," he throws another fireball, but Giles dodges it too. "Deadlier," Wes finishes. He opens Giles' weapon chest and pulls out a sword. He swings around and blocks Giles sword attack.

"Allow me to demonstrate further," Wes says and kicks Giles in the stomach.

Giles stumbles back, but parries two of Wes' strikes and throws a punch at his face. Wes side steps it and forms a third ball of fire, which he shoves into Giles' back.

Giles cries out and falls to the floor much to Wes' delight.

"I've been instructed to only incapacitate you, but I don't think my boss will mind if-," Wes is cut off by Giles turning onto his back and throwing out a kick, which trips Wes up. It sends Wes to the floor and Giles strikes at him.

Wes blocks the attack and elbows Giles in the face. He hops back onto his feet and chuckles at Giles struggling to get up himself.

"Why don't you just give up old man! ?" Wes shouts.

He goes for Giles' chest, but Giles delivers a fierce upward swing sending Wes' sword out of his grip and into the air. Giles fiercely kicks the surprised Wes in his stomach knocking him onto the table.

Giles then catches Wes' sword as it falls back down. Giles rushes him, but then the front door flies off its hinges and Giles slides to a stop. Ava rushes through where the door was and delivers a jump kick at Giles' face. It connect and sends him crashing, face first, into the wall. He falls to the floor, unmoving.

"You weren't needed," Wes complains.

"From what I saw, it looks like I was."

"I killed him in our own time. Capturing him would've been easy," Wes defends himself.

"Hard to believe, given the performance I just witnessed."

"Just shut up and read his mind already." Ava grabs Wesley and pushes him up against the wall.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again," she seethes.

"Or what?" Wes asks. Ava smirks and holds up her right hand. Faint sparks of electricity pass through her fingertips as she holds her hand up to his face.

"Wouldn't want to damage that good looking mug of yours would we?" She chuckles.

"That could be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Wes jokes. Ava drops him and grips Giles' head. She concentrates and begins searching through his mind.

"Is he going to be a vegetable when you're finished?" Wes asks.

"Maybe," Ava says. Wes shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his cell phone. He sees he has a few unread text message and promptly opens them. He nearly drops his cell phone.

"Um, Ava."

"Not now, Wes."

Wes sighs and waits a few minutes while Ava continues reading Giles mind. After about seven minutes Wes walks over to Ava and almost yanks her away from Giles. Luckily for him she lets go before he has a chance.

"I'm not in the mood for whatever it is you have to say," she says. Wes opens his mouth, but Ava grabs him by the throat.

"NOT. IN. THE. MOOD."

"Why?" He chokes out and Ava increases her hold on his neck.

"Giles doesn't know where the next piece of the incantation is like you claimed he would."

"But if he doesn't know then where could it possibly be?" Wes asks.

"You better find out soon or else I'll do to you what I'm about to do to him," Ava says then turns to Giles' limp body.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

In a dark alley, a bright light begins to form and a high pitched wail emits from nowhere. Several windows immediately break from the volume and as the light dies out someone falls to the streets below and lands on a dumpster. The person rolls off it onto the streets and sits up revealing himself to be Castiel.

He wipes some blood off his face and groans from a sizable wound in his stomach. He clamps a hand over it, while reaching his other hand into his coat pocket. His shaky hand pulls out a torn piece of paper.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
